nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule Castle (Super Smash Bros.)
Hyrule Castle is a ZeldaThe Legend of Zelda (series)series stage from Super Smash Bros. It's appearance comes from the incarnation of Hyrule Castle from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It also appears as a stage in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as DLC, released on July 31, 2015 alongside Peach's Castle. Stage Elements The stage is set on the roof of Hyrule Castle with 3 main sections. The center portion is the largest and is simple aside from the platforms on the tower. The section on the left is simple as well, only being short and slanted on an angle. There is also a ledge between sections so players have to jump to change sections. The right section is the lowest portion of the stage, directly following a ledge from the center section that creates a wall as tall as most characters. This section also has a gazebo-like structure. This area greatly has a tendency to rack up a lot of damage because, not only do players get trapped in the structure by attacks, but the walls of the ledge and the structure help ricochet players into combos. The main hazard of this stage are tornadoes that can spawn in one of four locations on the map; the left section, the left-half of the center section, the 2nd platform on the tower and area between the wall and outer exit of the gazebo. When touching a player, they trap them in their winds and shoot them upwards. This could potentially kill an unexpected low percentages especially, the one on the tower. Music In the original game, the track for this stage was named Track #7. This was updated in the newer versions to be called Hyrule Castle Stage. Italicized tracks indicate the music is returning from a previous game. ''3DS'' *''Hyrule Castle Stage'' *The Legend of Zelda Medley Wii U *''Hyrule Castle Stage'' *The Legend of Zelda Medley *Hyrule Field Theme *Overworld Theme (The Legend of Zelda) *Overworld Theme (A Link To The Past) *''Termina Field'' Origin Trivia *The tornados that appear on this stage resemble the one that appears when Link plays the recorder in the original The Legend of Zelda. *In the original Nintendo 64 version, Maxim Tomatoes would never appear on this stage. Even when all other items are turned off, the crates and capsules will only produce duds. A similar case was for the Star Rod, but this could fixed by turning on another item. *All the tracks that play on this stage except for Hyrule Field from Ocarina of Time are remixes of the main Legend of Zelda theme or contain a remix of the main theme. Gallery SSBHyrulecastle.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' N64 Hyrule Castle (SSB3D).jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. SSB3DS HyruleCastle Omega.jpg|Omega form in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. N64 Hyrule Castle (SSBU) Omega.jpg|Omega form in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Category:Super Smash Bros. stages Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U stages Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U DLC Content Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate stages